


The Eight Gifts

by ASingleRaindrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, hopefully...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/pseuds/ASingleRaindrop
Summary: [Nath, can you meet me at the usual place? 😉 Marc]A follow up to the last prompt in my NathMarc November Drabbles. What did Marc end up getting for Nathaniel for those eight days?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place after Isolation Queen.

_[Nath, can you meet me at the usual place? 😉 Marc]_

_Canal Saint-Martin was so peaceful in winter; everything was draped in snow, from the banks of the canal to the bare branches of the trees._

_“Hey there,” he called, walking up to Marc waiting on one of the bridges. “What’s up?”_

_Marc quickly handed him a little red box, tied with a blue and silver ribbon. “Here’s the first. Come meet me here again tomorrow, okay?”_

_“Tomorrow? Wait, is this…”_

_“Eight gifts for eight days, right?” Marc chuckled nervously._

_Nathaniel immediately threw his arms around Marc. He was too sweet._

* * *

Marc giggled a little as he leaned into Nathaniel's embrace, giving him a little kiss to his cheek as they pulled back.

"I hope I'm doing this right. I don't have a lot of experience Hanukkah traditions."

"You have done some reading though, haven't you?" Nathaniel held up the gift box, barely avoiding the temptation to shake it for a clue to its contents. Marc nodded and sheepishly fiddled with his hands.

"I may have stayed up until 2am reading about gelt and dreidels and the cultural shift from Purim due to Christmas commercialism..."

Nathaniel shook his head with a chuckle and placed his hands on Marc's shoulders. Of course he would go above and beyond, just like he did with all his writing research.

"You're literally sweeter than sugar, you know that?"

Marc held onto Nathaniel's shoulders as well, giving him a soft chuckle with a knowing nod.

"I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two of them leaned in to a gentle kiss. It was quick and chaste, but the brief contact was enough to tint their cheeks a light pink. As they pulled back they gazed into each other's eyes, perfectly content to spend hours there in their own little moment, ignoring the chill of the winter air around them. They waved goodbye speechlessly, walking off to opposite sides with love written in their smiles, eagerly awaiting their meeting the next day, and then again for the next week.

* * *

Nathaniel set the present down on his desk, and started untying the ribbon and unwrapping the red paper. As soon as he caught a glimpse of a couple of japanese kana, his heart skipped a beat and he immediately pulled the box from the wrapping paper, staring at his brand new set of manga brush pens. He'd wanted to try using these for months, and he immediately grabbed one of his sketchpads. 

He must have spent hours at his desk just drawing with his new pens; trying to get the strokes right and practicing shading by inking some of his older sketches. It was a lot of fun working with them and seeing what new effects he could make. He had to draw his boyfriend with his gift, and turned to a blank page to start a new drawing. He thought back to when they met today on Passerelle de Mornay, vividly remembering his bright eyes and that angelic smile, his dark hair and vibrant clothes dusted with frost. He was so intently focused on the drawing that he almost missed his mother calling him from the other room.

"Chamud, the sun sets in five minutes."

"Coming, ima!"

Nathaniel stood up from his desk, looking at his almost completed drawing. He took out his phone to snap a picture and sent it to Marc to show him how much he loved the first present. Then he set his phone to silent and went to join his mother for the first lighting.

When he came back, he would find Marc with a new profile picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever left kudos or a comment on one of my stories, I want you to know it means a lot to me. Sorry that I don't reply a lot, and that it's taken me this long to put something else out. I have a few plans for more stories, it's just difficult to follow through with them. I hope this story gets me writing more frequently again.
> 
> I'm also not Jewish and I hope I'm not getting anything wrong. If I do, please let me know.


	2. Orange

Just like the day before, Marc sent Nathaniel a text as he reached the middle of the bridge. He set down a couple of paper shopping bags and leaned against the railing. It would take Nathaniel about ten minutes to walk here, which gave him plenty of time to daydream about new stories to write.

Marc had until the middle of January to think of the next batch of adventures for Mightillustrator and Reverser. Maybe something for Valentine's Day... like a villain that tries to break the team apart... the same way Isolation Queen did a few months ago.

That day did end up being one of his more unforgettable birthdays; it was the day that he and Nathaniel officially became a couple and shared their first kiss...

"What are you smiling about?"

Marc looked over as Nathaniel came up to him.

"Just thinking about you," he shrugged. Nathaniel reached to hold his hands, then looked down in surprise.

"Marc, your hands are freezing! How long have you been waiting out here?" Nathaniel closed his hands around Marc's, trying to warm them through his thin vinyl gloves.

"No longer than yesterday. I'm fine, Nath." Marc flexed his fingers a little in Nathaniel's grip. His hands were always a little chilly, which is why he wore gloves all the time. Although he couldn't complain about feeling the warmth of Nathaniel's hands around his own.  
"This is nice, but I need to get home to start making dinner."

"You're making dinner for your family?"

"No, just for me. Mom and Dad are on a cruise celebrating their 25th anniversary," Marc explained.

"What about your brother? Isn't he coming home for the holidays?"

"Nah. He's staying with some friends while his university campus is closed. So, I have the place all to myself for a couple of weeks. Maybe you could come over some time for a sleepover?" He hinted with a chuckle.

"I'd love to. But I'm kind of booked up for the next week," Nathaniel sighed. While he wasn't the most devout individual, Hanukkah was a special time for him and his mother. Lighting the candles and praying together were important traditions for them, especially since it was just the two of them in the Kurtzberg household. It was a time when they could feel like a family, as small as it was.  
"I'm free after that though."

"Alright. I still get to see you every day until then," Marc nodded, easing one of his hands free to take an orange wrapped present from one of the grocery bags.  
"And we have that meeting with our publishers tomorrow before they close up for the holidays."

"Of course. See you tomorrow." Nathaniel took the present and tucked it away inside his jacket.

"Um... Nath?"

"Hm?" He hummed through a satisfied smirk.

"I can't leave if you're still holding my hand," Marc giggled as he tried to free his hand from Nathaniel's grip.

"I know."

"Nath, I need to go make dinner!" He used his other hand to try prying Nathaniel's fingers apart.

"I know," Nathaniel laughed as he closed his other hand around Marc's, and they ended up in a playful struggle before Marc finally pulled his hand out of his glove with a triumphant 'Yes!'. Then Nathaniel grabbed his other hand.

"Nath!"

The two boys laughed, and leaned in for one more embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nath."

"I love you, Marc."

"I love you too."

* * *

Just before sundown, Nathaniel was at his desk reading through his new visual dictionary. It had references on how to draw almost everything; from muscles in the arm to feathers in flight, even technical diagrams of cars and insects. He was fascinated by a diagram showing the folding wings of a ladybug and briefly wondered what it would look like if Ladybug herself had an ability like that. Then a few pages later he found himself fawning over some images of baby goats and the way their horns grew.

He set the dictionary, with several paper bookmarks inside it, on a shelf by his desk along with his other reference materials as he left to light the second candle with his mother.


	3. Yellow

The Nath! Comics meeting was the very last one scheduled for the year, and a couple of office juniors were closing up the building as the head publisher guided the boys out. 

"We'll be looking forward to seeing you next year, boys. Merry Christmas!" She cheered as the bell on the door jingled.

"You too, Merry Christmas." Nathaniel nodded politely as he held the door open for Marc, who also echoed the sentiment as he left. They walked a few paces before Marc decided to ask something.

"Does it bother you?"

"Huh?" Nathaniel turned and tilted his head a little in confusion.

"The Christmas thing. I know there are people who throw a fit when you don't say it."

"I'm fine with it. You don't need to celebrate Christmas to wish someone well." Nathaniel shrugged and reached into his pocket for some change to drop into a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed donation box they walked past.

Marc paused to look around. Practically every shop front had a Christmas tree in its display, and all the workers had Santa hats or elf ear headbands. Even on the street itself, practically every inch of space had Christmas decorations of some kind; ornaments, garland lights, pictures of reindeer and candy canes...  
"You know, I've never stopped to think about how Christmas heavy it is this time of year. Does it make you feel left out, Nath?"

"I'm used to it. It's not like Hanukkah is a major holiday like the Passover. The only reason people compare them is because they occur around the same time. And no matter how fancy the Christmas scene gets, it doesn't stop me celebrating with my ima."  
Nathaniel looked down for a moment and smiled, remembering some of the previous years they lit the candles.

As they got to the bridge, Marc fished a yellow wrapped present out of his bag to hand over.  
"I'll see you tomorrow for the next present. I think you'll find this one to be very appropriate," he hinted, giving him a little wink as he accepted the gift. Nathaniel chuckled at the cute expression, leaning in to give each of his cheeks a kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Marc."

* * *

Back in his room, Nathaniel peeled back the yellow wrapping paper and immediately smelled a medley of delicious aromas. Specialty chocolate coins from Switzerland, with different flavours such as orange, peppermint, and sea salt in each stack. He opened the box and tipped a few of them out into his palm, admiring the pictures embossed in the foil wrappers. Marc must have been planning these gifts for a while if he ordered something internationally. He almost didn't want to eat them and just keep them as a reminder of how wonderful he was.

But it would be selfish to keep such a thoughtful present for himself. And before he joined his mother for the evening prayers he looked in his desk drawer for something he hadn't used in a long time.

Later that night, after the third day's candles went out, Nathaniel joined his mother in the living room.

"Ima, would you... like to play?" Nathaniel held up an old wooden dreidel; it was scuffed and dented, but well kept nonetheless. His mother was a little surprised, but smiled and moved some items off the coffee table to clear a space.

"Now this is unexpected. I thought you found the game boring with just two players."

Nathaniel shrugged and sat down next to her, placing some of the Swiss chocolate coins onto the table to divide into two neat stacks.

"I wanted to share something with you," he moved each pile to either side of the table and placed a coin from each pile in the middle.

It was strange playing again after so long, but there was something nostalgic about the Kurtzberg house being filled with cheers and boos and hopeful chants of "gimmel". Nathaniel made a mental note to thank Marc especially for tonight's extra gift: a fun game of dreidel with his mother.


	4. Green

Nathaniel looked down at the boat he was drawing again, making sure he was getting the details in the right places. The flat roof of the cabin looked perfect for an action shot; he pictured heroes jumping from boat to boat across the water, maybe during a climactic chase or escape. He started adding stick figures to the drawing, trying to decide where they would be in the final image, an aquatic battle against Captain Hardrock or Silurus...

"Nath?" Marc was quite surprised to see him as he approached the middle of the bridge.  
"What are you doing here already? I haven't even texted you yet."

"I didn't want you to wait out here in the cold for me," Nathaniel put his sketchbook into his bag, walking over to Marc.  
"Not after what you gave me yesterday."

"Does that mean you really liked the present?"

"It means I love you," Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc's shoulders, leaning in against him. Marc brought his hands to rest behind Nathaniel's back, still holding the green wrapped present and a cardboard takeaway cup. Even with all the contact they had over the previous three days, it was incredibly comforting just being in each other's arms, feeling the warmth of the other as the air grew colder with each passing day.

"Your drink smells really nice," Nathaniel noted leaning his head back to look into Marc's eyes.

"It's a peppermint hot chocolate. Would you like a taste?"

"Sure," Nathaniel leaned in to give him a soft kiss, licking his lips playfully as he pulled back. Marc let out a bashful giggle.

"You dork."

"You love it."

"I know." Marc blushed, leaning in to gently brush their noses together. "Remember our first kiss? How awkward that was?"

"I still can't believe we tried to recreate the same movie scene..." They both laughed softly.  
"Do you think we've gotten it right yet?"

"I dunno. We probably still need a lot of practice," Marc winked, slowly leaning in again. Nathaniel ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, holding the kiss just a little longer than the last, and tasting the sweet minty beverage on his lips.

Marc was still a little sheepish about public displays of affection, but he was gradually becoming less self-conscious. It helped a lot that being with Nathaniel made him feel a lot safer, and hugging and kissing him just felt natural now. Although, it still didn't stop the rosy glow appearing on his cheeks as the kiss broke apart and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Those words that they struggled to say had lost their taboo quality and become so common in their conversations. But they hadn't lost their meaning at all. If anything, they meant it more each time they said it.

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow? I feel like going on a coffee date with you again," Marc asked as he handed over the fourth present.

"Of course. That sounds wonderful," Nathaniel took the gift and gave Marc one more kiss before they had to go home.  
"See you tomorrow." 

"You too, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Nathaniel waited until after lighting the candles to open the green present. And he was glad he did as he unboxed a small set of oil paints; something artistic that also tied in to the miracle of the holiday. How could Marc be so perfectly thoughtful?

He set the paints down and walked over to his bed. He flopped down onto his back and took a deep breath. He couldn't stop grinning up at the ceiling, and he reached for his phone to send him a text.

[I love you. ❤️]

[I love you too. ❤️]


	5. Blue

Marc and Nathaniel had a few favourite coffee shops, but there was one they always wanted to try. It was frequently used as a setting for talk show segments on Kidz+; there were a few tables set in little booths with paper lanterns, and the view through the window overlooked a large fountain. It looked like a cute place to have a date.

Unfortunately, it was also connected to a shopping mall. During the Christmas sales.

As soon as the boys opened the doors they were blasted by what sounded like three pop covers of seasonal songs all layered on top of each other, clashing and blending like a disharmonious carol scramble. Every table was packed with people all chatting loudly, either in groups of friends or on their phones while buried in shopping bags. Nathaniel immediately looked over at Marc, who was starting to pull his hood up.

"Do you want to just get takeaway orders?" Marc nodded and gave Nathaniel's hand an appreciative squeeze as he moved to wait at the doors where it was a bit quieter. Nathaniel lined up at the counter to place their order, constantly looking back to make sure Marc was okay. As soon as he received the two cardboard cups, he quickly returned to Marc and brought them outside.

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel spoke in a lower, softer voice as he handed Marc his cup.

"Yeah... that was just a little overwhelming." He accepted his coffee and took a deep breath, holding Nathaniel's hand as they walked away from the pandemonium.  
"I really thought that would be a good place. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm having a wonderful time with you." Nathaniel laced their fingers together as they wandered around the streets, chatting about whatever entered their minds as they drank their beverages, and Marc relaxed again as they had a lively conversation about a mermaid-themed comic they read about.

The conversation stopped as something came flying at them from a nearby alleyway. A paper plane skidded to a stop on the ground next to Marc's boots, and it had a cute drawing of a cartoon goat on it. Nathaniel had a pretty good idea what it was for, and did a quick check to see if anyone was watching before heading into the alleyway with Marc.

* * *

Once they moved around the corner and past a couple of dumpsters, they saw Ladybug waiting for them.

"Sorry to interrupt your date," she apologised, then held up a small Miracle box out to them.  
"A mother and her child got separated in the Metro. There are no akumatisations yet, but I'd like Oviseer to be there just in case."

Marc nodded and quickly finished the last of his coffee, throwing the empty cup into one of the dumpsters behind him. He lowered his hood and took his Miraculous from Ladybug. Just as he opened the box, he realised something and turned to face Nathaniel, taking a smaller blue wrapped present from a pocket of his jacket.

"Here, I should probably give this to you now. I don't know when I'll get back."

As he handed the present over, Ziggy hovered down to examine it, the kwami's head tilting in curiosity.

"What's this coloured box, Marc? Isn't Christmas next week?"

"This is for Hanukkah," Marc explained as he put the clips into his hair. "Hanukkah lasts for eight days, so I'm giving him eight gifts. This is the fifth."

Ladybug had her hands held together by the side of her face as she silently adored how cute the couple were. Ziggy still looked confused, so Nathaniel reached up to scratch behind the kwami's horns.

"We'll explain it another time, Ziggy. I think you and Marc have some work to do." Ziggy nuzzled up to Nathaniel's hand for a moment before floating next to Marc so he could transform.

"Ziggy! Fleece on!"

There was a brief flash of light, and soon the colourful clothes of Marc were replaced by the striking monochrome attire of Oviseer.

"Time to go be a hero. I'll make you proud, Nath."

"You always do." Nathaniel placed his hands on Oviseer's shoulders and gave him a brief kiss on his nose. Then he stood back so the heroes could jump up to the roof to begin their search, leaving Nathaniel in the alleyway. He took another sip of his drink as he started heading home with the present.

* * *

Later that evening, Nathaniel was working on a poster design of Reverser on his tablet, depicting him flying on his hoverboard over the streets of Paris. He had his phone playing the news on the desk next to him, as well as a jam filled sufganiyah that his mother made for the lighting. Nathaniel was tuning out most of the broadcast as background noise, until a particular story caught his attention.

"In more positive news, a lost child was safely returned to his mother this afternoon..." Nathaniel looked across from his tablet to his phone, watching Nadja's report. They were showing previously filmed footage of Oviseer walking the child back to his mother, with the boy wrapped up in a golden blanket.  
"Authorities are praising the efforts of Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as their friend Oviseer."

Nathaniel smiled as he watched Oviseer waving shyly at the news cameras before disappearing to the rooftops with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"You always do," Nathaniel repeated to himself. He swapped the tip of his new art stylus to start shading Reverser, feeling even more inspired from seeing Oviseer's black and white hair.


	6. Indigo

Have you ever had one of those mornings when you wake up and the effort of lifting your head off your pillow feels absolutely insurmountable, and all you want to do is bury yourself underneath all your blankets and just not exist?

Marc was having one of those.

Sure, yesterday hadn't turned out too badly. He went on a pretty nice date, despite the rough patch at the start, and he was crucial in helping to reunite a family during the seasonal chaos. In fact he felt extremely happy when he went to bad last night. But all that joy leeched out during the last eight or nine hours and now he barely had the motivation to reach for his phone to check the time.

11:49am.

As he was reaching to set his phone back on his nightstand, he saw a small wrapped box there and sighed. He had to get today's present to Nathaniel, but the thought of leaving the house... getting out of bed, getting something to eat, showering, getting dressed, applying makeup, putting on his boots, walking all the way to the bridge along the noisy roads...

He'd get to see Nathaniel, at least. A smile appeared on his lips as soon as the red-headed artist entered his thoughts, and he sat up in bed feeling a little better. Maybe it was worth getting up after all.

Then a car alarm went off outside, letting out a piercing siren. Marc cringed and pulled his blankets over his face, collapsing back onto his bed and abandoning any thoughts of setting foot outside his home that day.

A resigned hand fumbled its way out of the blankets and felt around on the nightstand for his phone, taking it into safety of the bedding. At least Marc could get the present to his boyfriend, even if it was just a quick exchange at the door.

[Can you come and get your present from my place?]

[Marc, are you okay?]

He paused, hovering his thumbs over the digital keyboard. He didn't want to worry him, but it sounded like he already somehow figured it out from his short message.

[Yeah. It's just one of those days.]

[Alright. I'm on my way.]

Marc put his phone in sleep mode, removing the only light source inside the blanket bubble and taking a moment to appreciate the darkness. He let out a heavy sigh, feeling a little comfort that Nathaniel was coming over, even if it was just for a brief exchange at the door. He slowly dragged himself from his bed to the bathroom so he could at least wash his face and try to look a little presentable.

Some time passed and Marc was laying across the sofa in the living room, still in his pajamas. He was using his phone to read the comic Nathaniel brought up yesterday, 'Thunder Moon'. As he scrolled down through the pages, he received a message from Nathaniel saying he was outside, and Marc slid off the couch to let him in the front door. And then it would be about a minute for the tiny elevator to bring him up to his apartment, or maybe a little longer if he took the stairs.

Marc took a deep breath and shook his head. Today was definitely not a day to go out if he was overthinking something as small as how long it took to get to his door. He fidgeted with the small indigo box, listening for the footsteps down the hallway as he prepared apologies for everything from his appearance to the inconvenience of the visit.

But as soon as he opened the door for Nathaniel, he had a cardboard cup handed to him before he could even start saying anything.

"Here's a hot chocolate, with marshmallows. I also got you some cookies; Marinette threw in some extra treats for you when she heard you weren't feeling well," Nathaniel held up a few paper bags displaying the bakery's logo.  
"And I brought the most important thing."

Before Marc could ask what that was, Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc's waist and pulled him into a close hug. The sound that came from Marc was somewhere between a laugh and a sob as he slumped against his boyfriend in relief, draping his arms over his shoulders while taking care not to spill his drink. Nathaniel held him tightly and lifted his foot to close the door behind him.

"You didn't think I'd just leave you by yourself on one of those days, did you?"

Soon, Marc was back on the sofa again, only now with he was curled up next to his boyfriend. They eagerly read through the new story they found on Nathaniel's tablet, talking about making fan works and inspiring new ideas for their own characters. Marc felt the heaviness in his body lightening, and he leaned closer to rest his head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you, Nath?" he pondered, prompting Nathaniel to let out a small chuckle.

"Marc, you've been showering me with gifts for the last week," Nathaniel set his tablet down to wrap both of his arms around Marc again, guiding his head to rest against his chest.  
"I know how hard it is for you on bad days. I want to be here."

The writer closed his eyes as he allowed himself to bask in the comfort of Nathaniel's embrace, just listening to the steady beat of his heart and feeling immensely grateful that they had each other. The two boys spent hours sharing stories and ideas and artwork and cookies and cuddles, and Marc was feeling a lot more settled again.

Nathaniel stayed as long as he could, but he still had to get home before the sun set. As they walked to the door, Marc handed him his present, which he tucked into his bag, and he reached up to brush Marc's hair off his face.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I'm glad. See you tomorrow, Marc."

"See you tomorrow. And thank you for staying with me." He leaned in to place a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips, and stood by the door just smiling at him as he went home.


	7. Violet

It's amazing what taking a day for yourself can do. Marc was up bright and early, beaming with the sun as he opened his window shutters and watched the light and shadows poking through the morning mist outside. After making himself a nice breakfast, he spent some time planning some new storylines in his notebook while doing the laundry. He felt so positive and productive today, and Marc was determined to keep this feeling going as long as he could.

Marc left his apartment with a lightness in his step as he went to their meeting place to give the next gift. He sent a message to Nathaniel on the way, hoping to time it so they would reach the bridge at the same time. Marc hummed a little tune to himself as he walked, and as soon as he saw his boyfriend across the bridge he started to jog to close the space between them faster. 

Getting closer, Marc grinned as he saw Nathaniel's hair. He had two hair clips holding his fringe back; they were white with purple stripes, and the ends had a black rounded rectangle containing three bright circles in cyan, magenta and yellow. Giving him a set of Mightillustrator themed hair clips was a two-fold present; it was a pretty gift for Nathaniel, and Marc got to see more of Nathaniel's face.

"Someone's very chipper today," Nathaniel commented, walking with his arms outstretched to catch Marc as he threw his arms around him.

"Well, I had a wonderful afternoon yesterday," he chuckled, leaning in to lightly brush their noses together.  
"I like your new hairstyle," Marc chuckled.

"Thanks. I like the weird present shaped lump you're trying to hide in your jacket."

They both laughed as Marc pulled the purple wrapped tube from his hoodie and lightly bopped Nathaniel on the shoulder.

"You can't blame me for trying, can you?" Nathaniel caught the tube when Marc went for a second playful swing, pulling it out of his hands and holding it behind Marc's back, keeping him trapped in their hug.

"I'm going to miss this... getting to see you every day. Tomorrow's the last present," Marc sighed. 

"We can still make plans. I'd like to take you on another date... after the holiday madness is over. And I still have to come over for that sleepover."

"I can't wait. Make sure you wear your hair like this tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. See you tomorrow."

The two boys both leaned in for a kiss before reluctantly pulling apart to go home. Both of them stopped at the either end of the bridge to look back, and waved at each other one more time.

* * *

Nathaniel was kneeling on his bed that afternoon, eagerly moving some art prints and photos around to make space on his wall. He couldn't believe it when he opened the parcel tube and unfurled a poster for his favourite progressive rock band; he even wore one of their band T-shirts all the time. He couldn't believe Marc had been able to track down one of the original '67 posters. As he taped the piece in place and stood back, he heard his mother knock on his open room door.

"It's almost time, chamud," she said, before her eyes were drawn to a familiar logo. "Oh! Is that an original Scoria poster?"

"Yeah. Marc got it for me."

"Really? That's so nice. He's a good friend, isn't he?"

"Ima, you... you know we're..." his voice trailed off into a mumble. Had he really not told her yet? When he saw her prompting him to continue, Nathaniel quickly stood bolt upright.  
"We're dating. I'm dating Marc."

"Of course I know," she smiled reassuringly upon seeing Nathaniel's deer-in-the-headlights expression. He felt his heart beating in his ears.

"Chamud, did you think I wouldn't notice? That I wouldn't see how much more you smile now, or how you look forward to going out instead of hiding at home or in the Louvre?" She leaned forward to rest her hand on his shoulder.  
"You are my treasure, Nathaniel. My son. The only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. And I can clearly see he makes you happy. So if you love him, then that's perfectly fine with me. I will always love and support you."

"Ima..." Nathaniel released a breath he didn't know he was holding, sighing with relief. He leaned into a hug, feeling his mother gently petting his hair. Part of him knew she would always accept him, but it was still a tremendous comfort to know for sure and hear the words said aloud.

As the Kurtzbergs lit the menorah in their window sill, Nathaniel had someone on his mind during their prayers. There was someone he wanted to be here when they lit the final candle, to share in this small family tradition.


	8. White

A faint dusting of snow fell over the city streets as Nathaniel went down to the bridge across Canal Saint-Martin to meet his boyfriend, his hair pinned up again as promised. His pace had been getting quicker each day, so it didn't take long for him to see the bright red of his hoodie on the bridge. Marc had a large, flat present tucked under his arm, and was breathing into his hands to warm them. As Nathaniel came to a stop by him, he was quick to grasp his chilly hands to warm them between his own.

"Thanks," Marc lifted his arm a little so Nathaniel could take the present. With one of his hands distracted, Marc quickly seized the chance to step in closer and slip his hands in Nathaniel's blazer, warming them against his back.  
"Aaah..." he sighed.

"Aaah!" Nathaniel yelped and squirmed a little from the sudden shock of cold. He took a second to adjust before placing his free hand on Marc's head and gently tilting his face up to look at him.  
"You're lucky I love you."

"I am," Marc agreed with an innocent giggle. Nathaniel just shook his head with a laugh; he couldn't stay mad at that. With his hands sufficiently warm, Marc pulled back and rested them on Nathaniel's hips.

"Happy Hanukkah, Nath." He leaned in to place a kiss on his nose, and turned to start heading home to be out of the cold as soon as possible.

"Wait," Nathaniel reached out to hold Marc's shoulder.  
"Can you come over to my place? We're lighting the last candle tonight."

"But I'm not..."

"That doesn't matter. I'd really like you to be there." Nathaniel moved his hand to gently cup Marc's cheek. The writer placed his hand over it, and held on to his hand as they both left the bridge on the same side this time.

* * *

As the front door opened, Ms Kurtzberg called over from the stove where she was frying potato pancakes.

"Welcome back. Did Marc get you something nice today?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him. I brought a guest, by the way."

Quickly putting together what her son meant, she turned off the stove and went to the front of the apartment, seeing her son with the other boy that made him so happy.

"Hi, Ms Kurtzberg," Marc waved and timidly held his hands together. "I hope I'm not intruding..."

"No! Of course not! As far as I'm concerned, you're practically mishpocheh."

Marc looked over to Nathaniel for a translation, who mouthed the word 'family'.

"Did you need any more help with preparations, ima?"

"It's alright. The cooking is almost done, so why don't you two relax for a bit before sun down?"

"Okay. Come on, Marc."

Nathaniel led Marc to his room, setting the present on his desk. He started to peel at the tape holding the white paper together before looking to Marc for approval.  
"May I?"

"Huh? Oh, of course! It's your present." Marc was looking around, recognising some of his earlier presents decorating Nathaniel's room; the poster on the wall, the visual dictionary on the shelf, the pens and stylus in a pen holder on his desk. Marc sat down on Nathaniel's bed, looking at the rest of the hairclip set on his bedside table.

Nathaniel unwrapped the paper, doing his best to keep it in one piece, and gasped a little as he held up a professional art portfolio. He remembered having a small conversation a while ago about wanting to collect his best works to apply for an art college in a few years, so this was really helpful.

"You're really good at picking presents, Marc." Nathaniel admired the sleek black surface, with a glossy pattern embossed over the matte finish.

"Well, you should open it. Because there's a little extra present inside."

Curious, Nathaniel unclasped the portfolio and opened it to the first page, finding one piece of art already displayed. He reached into the plastic sleeve and pulled out the piece of paper, which displayed a simple sketch of Mightillustrator posing with his tablet in front of the Louvre pyramid.

"I wanted to try drawing something for you..." Marc blushed, looking at some of the other art pieces taped on the walls of Nathaniel's room.  
"I know I'm not as good as you and there's probably a bunch of mistakes, but..."

Before he could say any more, he was cut off by Nathaniel holding his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss, and he couldn't even think of any other criticisms for his own work.

"I love it." Nathaniel's eyes were lighting up he pulled back from the kiss. He quickly reached for the tape in his desk to add it to the rest of the art on his wall.

"You- you're putting it up?"

"Of course I am. You made it!" Nathaniel placed Marc's drawing on the wall by his bed, next to some of the first mock-ups of their comic. He sat down next to Marc to admire the drawing, and Marc leaned in to rest his head on Nathaniel's shoulder. Seeing how happy he was over the last eight days made all the effort of getting all these gifts feel so rewarding.

* * *

As the sun went down, Nathaniel used the shamash to light the eight candles on the menorah. Marc held Nathaniel's hand as he said the prayers with his mother, appreciating the reverent feel of the night, but also noting how it felt cozy, like a generations-old family tradition.

He also joined them for latkes and sufganiyot. Nathaniel felt a little embarrassed when his mother took a napkin to clean Marc's face.  
("Ima!" "What? He had jam on his face.")  
Marc just laughed it off, feeling like being here was just like being at home with his own family.

After a fun night, Nathaniel offered to walk Marc home, and Mrs Kurtzberg said Marc was welcome to come visit any time.

* * *

Nathaniel had his arm around Marc for most of the walk back, and for once Marc didn't care if anyone else was watching him. As they reached the bridge that had been the setting for so many of their meetings that week, Marc sighed, turning to fully embrace Nathaniel again.

"Thanks for inviting me over. I had a great time."

"I was thinking about that sleepover. Do you think we could have it on the 24th?" Nathaniel gently brushed Marc's hair back as he realised what he was asking.  
"You spent Hanukkah with me, so I'd love to spend Christmas with you."

"I'd love that too. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind an extra guest. They should be back on Christmas Eve."

"Now I just need to find you something as good as the eight gifts you gave me." They chuckled a little, and Marc leaned in for one last kiss.

"I can't wait. I'll see you then."

"Good night, Marc."

"Good night, Nath."

The one last kiss was followed by a couple more before they released the embrace and went their separate ways home, spirits buoyed by a heartwarming night, and another yet to come within the week.


	9. Rainbow

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news," Nadja spoke with her usual calm, authoritative tone.  
"Breaking weather report. A cold front passing over France is bringing severe weather and snow squalls to Paris. Airports and train stations have been closed for public safety, and the mayor is advising people to remain indoors when the storm hits tonight. The weather is expected to last through tomorrow and clear after Boxing Day. Emergency workers are on call to handle any incidents, and Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing their best to ensure all civilians are safe during this unexpected cold snap."

* * *

[Hey Marc, is everything okay?]

[Yeah. My parents are safe, but they're stuck in La Rochelle.]

[What about you? Do you have enough food?]

[I think so. It's not like there's anyone else here]

[I really wish I could go over]

[I can hardly see across the road, Nath. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe inside]

[Merry Christmas, Marc]

[Merry Christmas, Nath]

* * *

Nathaniel sighed and leaned against the window frame, watching his breath fog up the panes. He drew a figure in the condensation, wondering how Marc was feeling. The writer had been occupying his thoughts all day; it was bad enough being snowed in on Christmas Eve, but his parents weren't going to make it home either. He was alone.

The howling winds dulled for a moment, and Nathaniel dared to open the windows to have a look outside. The sky had temporarily cleared, allowing the stars to peek through the falling snow, and the street below was barely recognisable from the sudden blizzard. In a way, it was sort of pretty; a vast empty landscape beneath the black sky with specks of white that both shone in the distance and fell to the ground.

Maybe Marc could see this too.

"The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" Nathaniel turned as his mother came to stand next to him, looking out the window at the scene.

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd get to see them in the storm."

"It looks like it's going to be calm for a while. Maybe for half an hour or so..." She looked down at the street, estimating how deep the snow was.  
"It takes you 20 minutes to get there, right?"

"I-Ima?"

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir are out on patrols in case something happens."

Nathaniel's eyes widened, unsure if he was understanding her words. Her subtle smile and nod was all the assurance he needed to know they were on the same page, and he jumped up to dash to his room.

There was a flurry of activity as he shoved everything he thought he needed into an overnight bag; a change of clothes, his drawing tablet, a sketchbook and pencil, his phone, a charger, a bag of toiletries, his new hairclips...

As Nathaniel zipped the bag shut he suddenly remembered something on his desk. He picked up a wrapped box, holding it under his arm as he quickly made his way to the door, where his mother was waiting with a knitted beanie and scarf.

"Call me when you get there. Don't forget to brush your teeth and say your morning prayers," she reminded, dressing him in the warm clothes.

"I love you, ima!"

"I love you too, chamud," she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead, patting both of his shoulders encouragingly.  
"Now go!"

Nathaniel flew down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment building. As he pulled the door open he was met with a biting cold that immediately coloured his cheeks pink. But he could endure it, and once he closed the door he took off down the snowy streets, clutching his present to his chest.

"I'm coming, Marc!"

His pants and shoes were getting soaked from the snow as he ran, bounding over the frost covered streets. It didn't matter that the landscape had been rendered blank with the cold empty whiteness, he knew this path by heart. He wanted to be with his boyfriend so he didn't have to be alone. He wanted to spend his first Christmas with his Marc.

The brief calm in the blizzard was a welcome relief for Paris' superheroes, who were out monitoring the streets for anyone in need of assistance. Ladybug swung over to another building where Chat Noir was perched, watching the street below.

"I've covered most of the left bank. Thankfully it looks like everyone is staying safe inside," she noted, checking her bug-phone for any updates. As she looked up, she saw Chat Noir watching something intently on the streets below.

"Hey m'lady, do you think you could help me with a Christmas miracle?"

Ladybug quickly looked down at what caught Chat Noir's attention, seeing a familiar face running through the cold. She knew where he was going, and nodded resolutely to her partner.

Nathaniel made it to Canal Saint-Martin, approaching the bridge where had met his boyfriend so many times the week before. To his dismay, he found the path blocked with traffic cones and caution tape. They had closed this bridge for safety. Undeterred, he turned to head south, hoping to go around the Pont Morland Bridge instead. But he only made it a few steps before someone landed in front of him.

"Need a lift?"

"Wha- Chat Noir?" He could barely register what was going on as the hero held him around the waist and extended his staff into the icy waters

"Over we go!" Nathaniel held on to his present tightly as Chat Noir vaulted them across the canal, landing on a vehicle abandoned in snowdrift. He carefully released Nathaniel onto the ground, where he took off into a sprint again.

"Thank you!" He called behind him, watching the black cat hero leap back onto the rooftops to continue his patrols.

He was almost there, and as Nathaniel turned a corner the Christmas lights in the streets came to life, lighting up the path for him. Ladybug leaped away from an electrical box and used her yo-yo to swing over to a balcony. She checked it was the right place before knocking on the window and quickly zipping over to another roof.

Marc was in his room reading the latest pages of an online comic when he heard a tapping at his window. He peeked outside, seeing the Christmas lights down the street had been illuminated. Confused, he set his tablet down to have a look outside. And as soon as he saw who was running down the street, he was also scrambling to get to his door.

Nathaniel came skidding to a stop outside the building and was about to ring Marc's apartment when the door burst open, revealing Marc dressed in his pajamas. For the barest moment they stared at each other, unable to hide their elation. Then Nathaniel threw his arms around him, laughing and panting for breath as Marc also held tight to the boyfriend that just braved the icy streets to be with him.

"You're... here!"

"I wanted to be with you."

From the rooftops across the street, Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the couple they brought together. As they went inside and the doors closed, the heroes raised a fist to each other, lightly bumping them together.

"Pound it."

* * *

The short trip up to his apartment was solely devoted to allowing Nathaniel to catch his breath, and as soon as he stepped inside the apartment he leaned against the wall, shivering slightly.

"Nath? Are you alright?" Marc held his shoulders to support him.

"Y-yeah... I didn't r-realise I was so cold..." Nathaniel set the box down and reached into his bag for some dry clothes. He gave Marc a quick kiss on the cheek going into his room to change.

Marc had a closer look at the present Nathaniel had brought him. Part of it looked familiar, and that was because he had reused all the wrapping paper from the eight gifts Marc had given him. He knew he should wait until at least midnight to open it, but he was just too curious. He carefully peeled back the rainbow patterned paper and opened the top of the box.

The first thing he saw was a fancy pair of black gloves. They looked really warm and soft, and Marc picked them up to try them on. Then he saw something else in the box that took all his attention away from his chilly hands.

Nathaniel stepped back into the room wearing a black and white striped shirt and dark blue jeans, and saw Marc cradling his new sheep plushie in his arms. The plushie also had a little black and white hood over its head, similar to Reverser.

"Doesn't opening your presents early put you on the naughty list or something?" Nathaniel chuckled, looking at the opened box on the table. Marc looked over and immediately threw his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I don't care. I already got everything I wanted this year." Marc hummed. Nathaniel rested his arms around Marc's waist as the two of them leaned in for a loving kiss. Just as they pulled away, Marc reached behind him to pick up the empty box and placed it over Nathaniel's head.

"Marc, what are you doing?" Nathaniel laughed, taking the wrapping paper off his head.

"Because you're my Christmas gift this year," Marc giggled, "You're everything I ever wanted."

Nathaniel brought his hands to caress Marc's face, wiping a single joyful tear from his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Marc."

"Merry Christmas, Nath."


End file.
